Because of You
by yongie13
Summary: siwon melunasi hutang appa kibum dengan bayaran 'tubuh'nya/sejak itu ia mulai mengklaim kibum seenaknya saja/bagaimana nasib dan perasaan kibum selanjutnya?.../ SiBum genderswitch/oneshoot/review ne...


**Tittle: Because Of You**

**Cast: SiBum**

**Maincast:: super Junior Member and eonniedeul SNSD**

**Desclaimer: author bertampang innocent ini hanya punya alur cerita fanfic ini. semua chara sumpah bukan punya author. Tapi alur cerita asli milik author.  
><strong>

**Warning!: genderswitch, gaje, abal, miss typo(s), alur kek kereta listrik,**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Star story!**

* * *

><p>"kau kenapa ada disini? Ini kan hmphhhhhh.. Lhepashkan pphabho(lepaskan <em>ppabo<em>)" ucap _yeojya_ itu dengan susah payah. Saat ini mulutnya tengah sekap dengan tangan kekar _namja_ tampan yang menggunakan pakaian koki yang baru saja membuang sampah.

"jangan teriak" _namja_ itu memberi perintah membuat _yeojya_ itu semakin berontak.

"lhepaskhan akhhu shiwoon (lepaskan aku Siwon)"

Grek

"awww, yak! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau menggigitku heoh?" _namja_ yang tadi menyekap _yeojya_ itu melepaskan tangannya karena digigit oleh _yeojya_ cantik itu.

"hahh hoshh hoshh kau mau membunuhku?" _yeojya_ cantik itu mengatur nafasnya kemudian memaki _namja_ tampan itu.

"kau? Bekerja disini?"tuduh _yeojya_ cantik itu.

"wae masalah? Mau melaporkanku kepihak sekolah?" _namja_ itu terlihat menantang _yeojya_ cantik itu.

"ini masalahmu,,,"

"yakk Kim Kibum! Kau mau lari kemana heoh?" sebuah teriakan sukses membuat _yeojya_ itu terlonjak kaget dan diam di tempatnya. Ia tahu siapa yang berteriak padanya, yang mengejarnya penagih utang.

"hng? Wae Kibum-ssi?"

"aku tidak akan melaporkanmu kepihak sekolah asal kau tidak mengatakan aku ada disini" ucap _yeojya_ itu kemudian masuk kedalam café tempat _namja_ tampan itu bekerja.

"yakk! Apa yang kau lakukan heoh?" _namja_ tampan bernama Siwon itu masuk mengikuti _yeojya_ yang dipanggil Kim Kibum itu.

"aku mohon, aku tidak akan melaporkanmu kalau kau tidak mengatakan aku ada disini"

Siwon terlihat bingung dengan kelakuan _yeojya_ ini.

"Siwon-ah? Kau dengar aku kan?"

"ta…"

"kutemukan kau Kim Kibum, sekarang cepat ikut kami" seorang _namja_ tua melihat Kibum berdiri di dalam dapur café dan hendak menarik pergelangan tangan _yeojya_ cantik itu.

Siwon melihat perubahan raut muka Kibum, _yeojya_ itu kini tampak ketakukan. Tubuhnya gemetaran saat _namja_ tua itu berjalan mendekatinya.

"ikut aku Kim Kibum, kau harus melunasi hutang _appa_-mu. Kau milikku" ucap _namja_ tua itu.

"_andwae_! Aku mohon, jangan bawa aku _ahjushi_" mohon Kibum yang kini telah terisak karena di tarik _namja_ tua itu.

"kata siapa dia milikmu heoh _ahjushi_ tua? Dia ini _yeojyachigu_-ku. Jangan macam-macam kau" Siwon menarik Kibum ke pelukannya membuat _namja_ tua itu melepaskan pegangannya pada pergelangan tangan Kibum.

"_mwo_? Apa katamu heoh? _Yeojya_ ini harus membayar hutang-hutang _appa_-nya. Dia tidak memiliki hal lain selain tubuhnya"

_Namja_ tua itu berusaha menarik Kibum namun Siwon mempertahankannya.

"_eolma_?" Siwon mempererat pelukannya pada Kibum, _yeojya_ cantik itu hanya diam dalam takutnya. Tubuhnya gemetar.

"lima puluh lima juta won. Wae? Kau tidak bisa melunasinya kan?" _namja_ tua itu tersenyum meremehkan Siwon.

"hanya itu?" Siwon kemudian mengambil secarik kertas dan menulis beberapa kalimat di dalamnya.

"pergilah ke sini. Kau akan mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan, dengan syarat _yeojya_ ini tidak memiliki hutang denganmu lagi" _namja_ itu membaca secarik kertas yang tadi di tulis Siwon lalu membaca kartu nama yang diberikan Siwon.

"kau? Anak tuan Choi?" _namja_ tua itu membulatkan matanya.

"ku bilang cepat pergi dari sini" perintah Siwon kemudian.

"cih! Kali ini kau sungguh beruntung Kim Kibum"

Setelah _namja_ tua itu keluar café, Siwon hanya tersenyum menatap Kibum yang hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"tenanglah, hutangmu sudah selesai. Kau tidak akan berurusan dengan _namja_ tua itu" Siwon kemudian duduk di atas meja café yang memang sudah sepi karena semua pegawai sudah pulang.

"kau? Kenapa kau lakukan ini?" Kibum menatap Siwon yang kini duduk dihadapannya.

"aku belum selesai Kim Kibum. Dan sekarang kau milikku" sambung Siwon membuat Kibum menatapnya bingung.

"_mwo_? Apa maksudmu heoh? Kau pikir aku barang apa? Dan lagi aku akan melaporkanmu kepihak sekolah agar kau dikeluarkan karena bekerja part time?" ancam Kibum pada Siwon.

"_jijja_? Kau tidak mengenalku heoh?" Siwon membulatkan matanya menatap _yeojya_ cantik yang kini menggelengkan kepalanya.

"oh tuhan,,, baru aku tahu ada juga yang tidak mengenalku" ucapnya sedikit frustasi.

"baiklah, kalau begitu kau berhutang padaku Kim Kibum, cepat bayar hutangmu sekarang juga" mendengar itu Kibum menaikkan alisnya tidak mengerti.

"kau tidak punya uang kan? Sesuai kata _ahjushi_ itu. Kau bayar pakai tubuhmu"

"_mwo_?" sontak Kibum melangkah mundur menyilangkan kedua tangannya seperti melindungi dirinya dari Siwon.

"heoh? Kau pikir aku mau apa dengan _yeojya_ jelek sepertimu? Kau kerja dirumahku!" ucap Siwon penuh penekanan pada setiap ucapannya.

"ma-maksudmu? Aku jadi pembantu?" Siwon tersenyum kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya.

"jangan bodoh, sebelum itu aku akan melaporkanmu duluan kepihak sekolah"

"dengan tuduhan apa heoh? Ini café-ku dan aku tidak bekerja disini. Aku bos di café ini Kim Kibum. Dan lagi siapa yang akan percaya kata-kata anak baru sepertimu dibanding ketua osis sepertiku? Tentu mereka akan percaya padaku" mendengar itu Kibum merutuki kebodohannya.

"mian. Aku tidak bisa bekerja dirumahmu, aku tidak bisa meningalkan _umma_ sendiri" ucap Kibum datar dan ingin melangkah keluar café.

"baiklah, kalau begitu kau kerja sepulang sekolah"

"aku…"

Drrrttt drrrtt

"_yeoboseyo_?" Kibum mengehentikan kata-katanya dan mengangkat panggilan di ponsel orange-nya.

"_umma_? …_ mwo_? _Umma_? _Umma_, ini tidak benarkan?" Siwon hanya diam melihat Kibum yang kini terisak setelah mendapat panggilan dari orang yang tidak di ketahui Siwon.

Kibum berbalik dan menatap Siwon dengan air mata masih mengalir di pelupuk matanya.

"wae Kibum? Ada masalah?"

"_umma_… _umma_ meninggalkan aku sendirian di kota ini. Tadi sore ia ke jepang untuk bekerja disana. _Umma_ sudah terikat kontrak kerja, rencananya ia akan mencari uang melunasi hutang _appa_"

"apa _umma_-mu sudah tahu kalau hutang _appa_-mu sudah kulunasi?" tanya Siwon berjalan mendekati Kibum.

"ne, _ahjushi_ itu memberitahunya. Tapi _umma_ terlanjur terikat kontrak"

"kalau begitu kau bisa melunasi hutangmu padaku. Cepat bereskan barang-barangmu dan bekerja dirumahku"

"heoh? Kau gila apa? Aku ini _yeojya_ SMA. Belum saatnya bekerja" tolak Kibum melepaskan tarikan Siwon.

"kau milikku. Dan aku bebas mengakuimu" tegas Siwon membuat Kibum menelan ludahnya.

Dengan pasrah Kibum akhirnya menuruti Siwon, membawa _namja_ tampan itu kerumahnya untuk mengambil pakaiannya. Kibum hanya menghela nafasnya saat melihat rumahnya yang tidak dihuni siapa-siapa dan yang ada hanya barang-barangnya. _Yeojya_ cantik itu mengemasi barangnya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"dimana _umma_ dan _appa_-mu?" tanya Kibum bingung saat melihat rumah Siwon yang besar tapi tidak dihuni siapa-siapa.

"mereka tidak tinggal disini, hanya ada aku dan kau" ucap Siwon kemudian duduk di sofa ruang tamunya.

"mwo? Kau? Menipuku?" tunjuk Kibum kesal pada Siwon.

"makanya aku butuh pembantu. Mulai sekarang kerja yang rajin ne? dan kamarmu… disebelah kamarku ada kamar kosong, sebaiknya kau bersihkan sendiri kalau tidak mau tidur di dapur" ucapnya kemudian berjalan meninggalkan _yeojya_ itu sendirian.

Dimualailah pekerjaan aneh Kibum. Ia memulai dengan membersihkan setiap bagian rumah mewah ini. _Yeojya_ cantik itu tidak berhenti mengeluarkan umpatan kasar yang ditujukan pada Siwon.

"berhentilah mengomel, kalau sudah selesai membersihkan ruangan ini. Cepat kedapur dan masak. Aku lapar" perintah Siwon kemudian melanjutkan membaca majalahnya.

"ini sudah larut. Bisakah kau masak sendiri? Aku mau mengerjakan tugas sekolahku" tolak Kibum yang melihat jam di dinding ruang keluarga rumah Siwon.

"di dapur ada beberapa sayuran, cepat kau masak. Aku mau makan"

"aku mau mengerjakan tugas sekolahku tuan muda Choi" ucap Kibum penuh penekanan pada setiap kata-katanya.

"_mwo_? …"

"apa? Kalau kau tidak suka, kau pecat saja aku" teriak Kibum memotong ucapan Siwon.

Siwon mengeram sendiri melihat tingkah Kibum yang menurutnya sangat aneh untuk ukuran _yeojya_. Kalau _yeojya_ biasanya akan sangat senang berada sedekat ini dengan Siwon, tapi Kibum berbeda. _Yeojya_ ini bahkan tidak betah berada satu meter dengan Siwon.

Kibum melempar kemoceng yang tadi gunakannya untuk membersihkan ruangan dan berjalan menuju tangga untuk kembali ke kamarnya.

"haishh,,, anak itu kenapa sih? Mana perutku lapar" ucap Siwon yang tidak bisa menahan perlakuan Kibum.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"mwo? Siwon-ie? Kenapa kau bersama _yeojya_ ini?" seorang _yeojya_ menghadang jalan Siwon dan Kibum yang baru memasuki koridor kelas Kibum.

Kibum hanya menautkan alisnya malas melihat _yeojya_ dihadapannya. Sedangkan Siwon masih menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Kibum.

"Kibum-ie?" sontak Kibum menoleh dan mendapati teman sekelasnya memanggilnya.

"bisa lepaskan aku tuan muda Choi? Aku mau masuk" ucap Kibum penuh penekanan pada setiap kata-katanya.

"kulepaskan dengan syarat istirahat pertama datang keruang osis"

"_ani_"

"datang"

"_andwae_!"

"aku bilang D-A-T-A-N-G!" pertengkaran keduanya ternyata membuat _yeojya_ yang tadi menghadang jalan Siwon menautkan alisnya bingung tidak mengerti.

"_ne arraseo_! Sekarang lepaskan" dengan kalimat terakhir itu Siwon melepaskan pegangannya.

"kau tidak pacaran dengan _yeojya_ itu kan Siwon-ie?" tanya _yeojya_ itu pada Siwon.

"hng? Kau pikir apa Yuri-ah"

_Yeojya_ yang dipanggil Yuri itu mengikuti langkah Siwon menuju kelasnya "aku harap kau tidak melupakan perasaanku padamu" ucapnya kemudian menggandeng tangan kekar Siwon.

"jangan bertindak bodoh" Siwon melepaskan pegangan Yuri kemudian duduk di tempat duduknya.

**.*.**

Kibum menundukkan kepalanya di atas meja belajarnya, saat ini kelasnya sudah sepi karena teman-temannya sudah menuju kantin. Ia mencoba memejamkan matanya mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang telampau lelah karena bekerja di rumah Siwon. _Yeojya_ cantik ini mencoba mengabaikan perintah Siwon tadi pagi. Kini rasa lelah itu menguasai dirinya membuatnya memejamkan mata dengan kedua lengannya sebagai penopang kepalanya.

"haishhh! Aku sudah menunggumu sejak tadi tapi kau malah tidur disini. Bukankah ini menyebalkan Kim Kibum" Siwon memasuki ruang kelas Kibum yang sepi dan berjalan menuju meja Kibum. Ia duduk di kursi depan meja Kibum, _namja_ tampan itu kemudian menghela nafas pelan. Ia menatap jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan jam istirahat hampir selesai.

Siwon bangkit dari duduknya dan melepaskan jazz sekolahnya kemudian menyelimutkannya pada Kibum. _Namja_ tampan itu memilih keluar kelas karena sudah terdengar suara teman-teman Kibum akan sampai di kelas mereka.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Pluk

"yak! Apa yang kau lakukan heoh?" teriak Kibum saat Siwon menghampirinya dikelas dan melempar tas sekolahnya tepat kemeja Kibum. _Yeojya_ itu terkejut karena Siwon tiba-tiba masuk ke kelasnya yang baru saja bubar.

Kibum hanya mem-pout bibirnya menghadapi tingkah Siwon.

"aku mau ke café, jadi kau pulang sendiri. Bersihkan rumah dan siapkan makan malam" perintahnya melemparkan kunci rumah pada Kibum kemudian berbalik ingin meninggalkan kelas Kibum.

"Siwon-ssi…" panggil Kibum kemudian.

"hng?" Siwon berbalik menatap Kibum bingung.

"_gomawo_" ucapnya melempar jazz biru tua yang tadi ditemukannya menempel pada tubuhnya.

"bukan punyaku" ucap Siwon santai.

"tidak perlu bohong, ada _name tag_-mu di sana" ucap Kibum datar meninggalkan Siwon yang tersenyum memandangnya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"jadi karena _yeojya_ itu Siwon-ie meninggalkan aku? Dasar menyebalkan! Kupastikan kau menderita Kim Kibum" ucap _yeojya_ cantik berambut panjang itu dari balik tembok kelas Kibum memperhatikan Kibum. Ini sudah seminggu _yeojya_ cantik itu mematai kegiatan Siwon dan Kibum.

Dan seminggu ini juga rasa lelah sering menghampiri Kibum, _yeojya_ cantik itu selalu bekerja di rumah Siwon. Bahkan hanya untuk menyiapkan _milktea_(ini mah author yang tiap pagi menyeruput milktea. Hahaha) untuk Siwon setiap paginya. Bukan tidak suka, tapi ada perasaan senang saat bersama Siwon. Apa _yeojya_ cantik itu mulai menyukainya? Apa Kibum mulai tertarik dengan Siwon? Apa ia muai terjerat dengan pesona ketua osis Siwon?

Bisa dikatan 'iya', Kibum mulai menyukai _namja_ tampan yang selalu bersikap baik dan ramah padanya itu. Namun ia hanya diam mengagumi _namja_ tampan itu tanpa berniat mengatakannya. Ia terlalu tahu diri siapa dirinya untuk mengetahui posisinya.

"sangat lama! Bisakah lebih cepat?" Teriak Siwon membuat Kibum mem-pout bibirnya.

"ini minggu, kenapa aku harus mengikutimu ke festival konyol ini!" ucap Kibum ketus saat Siwon memaksanya menggunakan _haengbok_ dan mendatangi festifal akhir pekan yang diadakan tiga bulan sekali di kawasan dekat sekolahnya.

"kau itu milikku, jadi terserah aku dong" Siwon kemudian menarik pergelangan Kibum untuk mengikutinya memasuki tempat festival.

'hanya itukah alasannya?' gumam Kibum yang tidak terdengar oleh Siwon.

"Siwon-ie? Kenapa kau mengajak _yeojya_ ini?" seorang _yeojya_ cantik menatap tidak suka pada kedatangan Kibum.

"wae Yuri-ah? Kibum ini _yeojyachigu_-ku, jadi aku bebas mengajaknya kesini" ucap Siwon kemudian meninggalkan _yeojya_ bernama Yuri itu menuju salah satu stand di festival.

"cukup sampai disini Siwon-ie, aku lelah. Aku permisi" Kibum membungkukkan badannya hendak meninggalkan festival namun tangannya keburu di tarik Siwon.

"kau kenapa? Marah karena kubilang kau _yeojyachigu_-ku"

Kibum hanya diam mendengar ucapan Siwon, itu memang benar. Siwon terlalu sering menjadikannya untuk menghindari Yuri dan _yeojya_ lainnya. Namun kemudian ia akan bersikap cuek lagi padanya.

"kau itu milikku Kibum-ie, jadi…"

"aku akan bekerja mengembalikan uangmu" potong Kibum kemudian berbalik meninggalkan Siwon.

"_mwo_? Kerja apa? Anak SMA sepertimu bisa bekerja apa? Kita coba satu stand, baru pulang ne?" kembali lagi Siwon bersikap ramah pada Kibum. Ia menarik pergelangan mungil itu menuju satu stand favourite-nya, stand melempar boneka kelinci. Bila berhasil menjatuhkan tiga kelinci maka akan menang dan mendapatkan figura. Siwon sangat suka mengumpulkan figura yang diperolehnya untuk di pajang di ruang kerjanya. Baik di ruang osis atau café miliknya.

"kenapa kau tidak membelinya saja?" sungut Kibum kesal pada Siwon saat mengetahui kebiasaan aneh Siwon.

"kau kenapa sih? Kau kan tidak melakukannya" setelah mengucapkan itu Siwon memulai aksinya melempar boneka kelinci itu.

Cukup butuh waktu lama sampai akhirnya Siwon menjatuhkan beberapa boneka kelinci.

"ini hadiahnya tuan, dan ini sebagai bonus karena datang dengan _yeojyachigu_ anda" ucap penjaga stand menyerahkan figura bermotif pohon akasia dan boneka berbentuk apel.

"ini ambil-lah" Siwon menyerahkan boneka apelnya kepada Kibum.

"_jijja_? Untukku?" ucap Kibum senang yang melupakan rasa kesalnya karena melihat boneka berbentuk apel.

"ne, kau tidak usah teriak. Sekarang pulang_ ne_?" setelah itu Siwon menarik Kibum untuk kembali kerumahnya.

"_yeojya_ itu benar-benar menyebalkan" gumam seorang _yeojya_ cantik berambut panjang melihat Siwon dan Kibum berjalan sambil memegang boneka apel dan juga figura.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"mood mu sekarang sering berubah positif ya?" ledek Donghae pada Siwon yang sedang memeriksa berkas osis-nya. Ia diharuskan menyelesaikan LPJ (laporan pertanggung jawaban) kegiatan OSIS yang baru dilakukan beberapa minggu lalu.

"wae? salah?" tanya Siwon tanpa melihat Donghae yang juga sibuk dengan berkas begian bendaharanya.

"boleh kukatakan sesuatu?" pinta Donghae pada Siwon. Dan Siwon hanya mengangguk tanda menyetujui.

"kau menyukai Kibum-ie"

"uhuk" Siwon terbatuk mendengar ucapan Donghae membuat _namja_ ikan itu hanya tertawa lepas mendengarnya.

"jangan bercanda" ujar Siwon mencoba menstabilkan dirinya.

"hahahahaha kau terlalu angkuh mengakuinya. Akhh perutku sudah lapar. Kita cari makan ne?" Siwon mem-pout bibirnya mendengar penuturan Donghae kemudian mengikuti arah langkah kaki Donghae keluar dari ruangan.

Suasana SM high school terlihat sedikit ramai karena para _sonsae_ yang sedang rapat tahunan. Melihat kesempatan itu Kibum memilih menuju perpustakaan sekolahnya. Di koridor menuju perpustakaan Kibum dipanggil seorang _namja_.

"Kim Kibum? Kau dipanggil ketu Siwon keruangannya sekarang" ucap _namja_ itu pada Kibum kemudian berlari meninggalkan Kibum untuk kembali bergabung dengan teman-temannya.

"heoh? Berani sekali dia menyuruh orang" gumam Kibum kemudian memutar arah jalannya menuju ruang osis.

Kibum mengetuk pintu ruang osis namun tidak ada yang menjawab, _yeojya_ cantik itu kemudian memutar knop pintu. Dengan sekali dorong ia membulatkan matanya melihat keadaan ruangan yang begitu kacau.

Brugh

"aww" Kibum meringis saat seseorang mendorongnya masuk, _yeojya_ cantik itu terjatuh menubruk lantai dengan berbagai kekacauan di ruangan ini.

"ada apa dengan ruangan ini?" Kibum tidak mempedulikan orang yang mendorongnya. Yang ia pedulikana adalah keadaan ruangan osis yang seperti mendapat gempa lokal. _Yeojya_ cantik itu kemudian mengambil sebuah kertas yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya.

**.*.**

"tadi kau mengunci ruangan?" tanya Donghae yang tidak bisa membuka pintu ruang osis.

"hng? Perasaan tidak. Ini" Siwon akhirnya memberikan kunci ruangan yang selalu dibawanya.

Cklek

Keduanya yang sempat bercanda saat membuka pintu ruangan kini terdiam melihat seorang _yeojya_ memegang salah satu lembar berkas dan…

"_omo_! Apa yang kau lakukan Kim Kibum?" teriak Siwon membahana diruangan osis. Kibum menengadah melihat Siwon dan Donghae berdiri dibelaknganya. Ia menatap Siwon tidak mengerti.

"aku…"

Grep

"sekarang jelaskan apa maksudmu heoh? Kenapa kau lakukan ini? Kau tahu ini tindak kejahatan" teriak Siwon setelah menarik pergelangan Kibum agar _yeojya_ itu berdiri.

"bukan ak…"

"mau berkilah? Kau! Ikut aku" Siwon yang tersulut emosi akhirnya menarik Kibum keluar ruangan. Meninggalkan Donghae yang masih cengo menatap isi ruangan mereka. Ia segera berlari ke arah komputernya dan bernafas lega saat melihat semua data masih lengkap setelah itu kemeja Siwon. Donghae segera menghela nafas mengetahui data yang dikerjakan Siwon tidak hilang. Ia segera menghubungi beberapa temannya untuk meminta bantuan membereskan ruangan mereka yang terlihat kacau dengan beberapa berkas yang tersobek-sobek.

**..*..**

"_appo_… Siwon-ie, bukan aku" rintih Kibum saat Siwon menariknya ke koridor sekolah. Semua _hakseng_ yang ada dikoridor melihat kearah mereka berdua.

Mereka semua melihat dengan berbagai pertanyaan memenuhi kepala mereka. Namun tidak ada yang berani bertanya saat melihat kemarahan di wajah Siwon.

"kalian semua dengar kau! Mulai saat ini, tidak ada yang boleh mendekati _yeojya_ ini. Dia menghancurkan ruang osis "

Degh

Jantung Kibum seakan memompa darah sepuluh kali lebih cepat saat mendengar pengakuan Siwon. Ia memandang tidak percaya pada Siwon. Setelah mengucapkan itu Siwon kembali menarik Kibum.

_Yeojya_ cantik itu kini hanya diam menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"sekarang kau pulang! Pikirkan kesalahanmu!" Siwon mendorong Kibum keluar pagar sekolah setelah itu menutup pagar tinggi itu. Satpam yang melihatnya hanya bisa cengo melihat amarah terlihat di wajah tampan Siwon.

Kibum memutar arah perjalanannya. Ia berbelok kekanan menuju sebuah café yang menjadi awal cerita barunya.

Ia menatap café yang kini cukup ramai dengan pengunjung yang dilayani beberapa pegawai yang dipekerjakan Siwon.

"_Waeyo_? Kenapa dia begitu marah?" setelah itu Kibum berjalan menuju rumah Siwon. Ia tidak ingin membuat Siwon khawatir kalau tidak menemukannya dirumah mewah itu.

Saat ini _yeojya_ itu duduk di atas sofa tanpa berniat pindah tempat. Sejak siang tadi ia menunggu kepulangan Siwon.

"kenapa belum pulang?" lirih Kibum menatap jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam.

cklek

Kibum segera berdiri mendekati Siwon yang baru melangkah masuk kerumahnya.

"kau pulang? Hmm _mianhae_ Siwon-ie, tapi kau kenapa?" tanya Kibum takut pada Siwon. _Namja_ itu menatap Kibum serba salah.

"kenapa kau tidak ganti baju?" Siwon tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kibum dan kembali bertanya lalu meninggalkan Kibum yang masih menunggu jawabannya.

"Siwon-ie… bukan aku yang melakukan itu"

"cepat siapkan makan, aku lapar" lagi-lagi Siwon tidak mempedulikan ucapan Kibum. _Yeojya_ itu kini hanya menurut dan kembali mengikuti Siwon menaiki tangga untuk menuju kamarnya.

Ia bersiap untuk menghadapi hari-hari canggungnya di rumah Siwon.

_'kenapa kau lakukan ini? Kita cari tahu yang sebenarnya _Siwon_-ie"_

_"ppabo! Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan? Menutup kebenaran ini? Sekarang kau mengetahui kebenarannya. Lantas apa sekarang?"_

Ucapan Donghae sore tadi saat melihat rekaman CCTV yang disembunyikan di ruangan osis itu membuat Siwon hanya diam. Ia bingung harus bersikap bagaimana. Ia terlalu ceroboh melakukan semuanya.

Malam ini Siwon hanya diam memakan masakan Kibum, setelah itu ia meletakkan piring makannya dan hendak berjalan meninggalkan Kibum lagi.

"Siwon-ie? Bukan aku..."

"cepatlah tidur" potong Siwon membuat Kibum diam. _Yeojya_ cantik itu menundukkan kepalanya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"akhh aku kesiangan. Aneh! Apa Kibum sudah pergi duluan sampai tidak membangunkan aku?" segera saja Siwon membereskan dirinya, ia menuju meja makan namun tidak menemukan sarapannya disana.

"dia marah? Haishhh apa yang harus aku lakukan?" gumam Siwon kemudian melangkah ingin mengambil sepatunya.

"heoh? Dia belum berangkat?" Siwon melihat sepatu sekolah Kibum masih tertata rapi di rak sepatu miliknya. Segera saja Siwon menaiki tangga menuju kamar Kibum. Ia mengetuk pintu kamar itu namun tidak ada jawaban. Dengan rasa penasaran Siwon memutar knop pintu.

Siwon menaikkan alisnya bingung saat melihat Kibum masih tertutup oleh selimutnya. Ia berjalan mendekat kearah Kibum dan menggoyangkan tubuh _yeojya_ itu.

"tidakkah kau ke sekolah?" tanya Siwon namun tidak ada jawaban dari Kibum. Beberapa saat _yeojya_ itu melenguh dan mengerjapkan matanya saat merasakan sentuhan Siwon.

Ia berusaha mengumpulkan tenaganya kemudian menatap Siwon bingung.

"cepatlah, sebentar lagi kita akan telat" ucap Siwon datar.

"Siwon-ie… masalah kemarin, bukan aku yang melakukannya"

"aku tunggu lima belas menit dibawah" ucap Siwon kemudian beranjak meninggalkan Kibum yang masih menatap punggungnya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"belum meminta maaf padanya? Sepertinya harga dirimu terlalu tinggi Siwon-ie" Donghae menginstrupsi Siwon membuat _namja_ ikan itu di tatap tajam olehnya.

"hahhh baiklah… itu masalahmu, atau aku perlu membantumu?" Siwon menatap tajam Donghae yang sudah siap dengan mic yang menghubungkan ke semua speaker di koridor kelas sekolah mereka.

"baiklah! Lakukan semaumu Siwon-ie. Tapi kalau kau begini, kau hanya akan membuatnya sakit. Kibum itu terlalu sabar padamu, tidak seharusnya dia bersikap begitu walau dengan alasan hutang, aku rasa dia menyukaimu juga" setelah mengucapkan itu Donghae berjalan meninggalkan Siwon yang masih sibuk menatap layar komputernya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"masih berani anak itu datang kesekolah! Sepertinya harus memberi pelajaran lebih padanya" gumam seorang _yeojya_ cantik berambut panjang saat melihat Kibum berjalan bersama sahabatnya yang tidak mempedulikan ucapan Siwon. Tapi tidak sedikit dari beberapa _hakseng_ yang memandangnya benci.

"Jessica jung! Kau di panggil kepala sekolah"

"_mwo_?" _yeojya_ cantik berambut panjang itu menoleh menatap Donghae yang kini tersenyum kearahnya.

"kau tersengka utama pelaku penghancuran arsip osis" ucap Donghae dingin menatap _yeojya_ cantik itu.

"ap-apa maksudmu Lee Donghae" tanyanya gugup.

"tidak ada maksud, hanya menyampaikan berita baik untukmu. Sebaiknya siapkan sekolah baru untukmu"

"kau?"

"semua kelakuanmu terekam dalam kamera CCTV yang di pasang diam-diam oleh pihak osis. Aku pikir benda itu tidak akan berguna, tapi ternyata berguna juga" sindir Donghae kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Jessica.

"awas kau Kim Kibum" geramnya kemudian melangkah menuju ruang kepala sekolah. Sepertinya ia harus mengambil surat pengeluarannya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Kibum berjalan menuju rumahnya, sepertinya ia akan meninggalkan rumah Siwon dan mulai bekerja untuk mengganti hutangnya. _Yeojya_ cantik itu kini menarik koper besarnya untuk menuju rumahnya, namun perjalanannya berhenti saat seseorang membekap mulutnya dan membuatnya pingsan.

"ini semua karena kau Kim Kibum" ucap _yeojya_ itu menarik menyeret Kibum memasuki sebuah gudang kayu yang tidak terlalu terpakai lalu mengunci gudang tersebut.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"belum meminta maaf padanya Siwon-ie? Apakah harga dirimu sebegitu tingginya?" Siwon menatap Donghae tajam saat mendengar ucapan _namja_ ikan itu.

"berhentilah mengatakan itu. Aku akan meminta maaf padanya, tapi nanti ne?" ucap Siwon yang kesal karena selalu di singgung oleh Donghae. Mendengar itu Donghae hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Siwon.

Cklek

Pintu ruangan osis terbuka dan menampakkan Lee Hyukjae dengan _gummy smile_-nya.

"wae Hyukie? Kau tahu aku sibuk kan?"

"aku belum bicara _ppabo_!" teriak _yeojya_ cantik yang kini berjalan melenggang memasuki ruangan osis.

"hari ini kau antar aku pulang ne? Kibum-ie pulang duluan tadi" ucap Eunhyuk yang merupakan teman Kibum.

"ummm hy Siwon-ie, sepertinya pengumumanmu kemarin sungguh mengejutkan ne?" ejek Eunhyuk membuat Siwon menatapnya kesal.

"aku akan mengantarmu, tapi keluar dari ruangan ini ne?" perintah Donghae untuk menghentikan perang dingin Eunhyuk dan Siwon.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Siwon berjalan menuju café miliknya, ia menatap koper besar yang sangat dikenalnya. Karena barang itu pernah di bawanya kerumah besarnya. Dengan langkah cepat Siwon menghampiri dan membuka koper merah itu. Ia begitu terkejut menemukan boneka apel yang dulu pernah diberikannya pada Kibum. Dan melihat barang lainnya bisa dipastikan ini koper Kibum.

Mata beningnya mencari sosok Kibum tapi tidak menemukannya. Ia tahu satu orang yang bisa memberikan petunjuk keberadaan Kibum saat ini.

"mecari pembantumu Siwon-ie?" Siwon menoleh menemukan _yeojya_ cantik berambut panjang itu berdiri di belakangnya tadi.

"kau? Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?"

"harusnya aku yang mengatakan itu. Kau? Setelah memutuskanku kau mengaku berpacaran dengan _yeojya_ itu, kau melunasi hutangnya lalu berpura berpacaran dengannya untuk menghindariku" geram _yeojya_ cantik berambut panjang itu.

"katakan dimana dia?" Siwon menjambak rambut panjang itu dan menatapnya penuh dengan kebencian.

"_appo_…"rintih _yeojya_ cantik itu.

"katakan dimana dia?" ucap Siwon penuh dengan penekanan di setiap kata-katanya.

"di gudang dekat café-mu" ucap _yeojya_ itu pasrah. Kemudian siwon mendorong _yeojya_ itu lalu berlari menuju tempat yang dikatakannya.

"_namja_ sialan" geram _yeojya_ cantik berambut panjang itu.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Siwon diam di depan pintu gudang saat melihat Kibum terikat di salah satu kursi di gudang itu. Setelah menghancurkan gembok pintu gudang itu. Siwon berjalan pelan menghampiri Kibum yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Ia kemudian menggendong Kibum membawanya ke café miliknya. Semua pegawai yang bekerja di café itu menatap bingung pada sosok yang dibawa Siwon.

"Henry-ah, bisakah kau ambilkan kompres? Lalu Kyu, bisa kau ambilkan koper merah dipinggir jalan sana?" perintah Siwon yang kemudian di kerjakan oleh pegawainya.

**..*..**

"eunghhh" Kibum memutar bola matanya dibalik kelopak matanya untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke retina matanya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya lucu membuat Siwon menatapnya senang.

"akhirnya kau sadar" Siwon tersenyum senang saat melihat Kibum menatapnya walau masih menyesuaikan dirinya.

"Siwon-ie?.. Nggg _mianhae_, tapi sungguh bukan aku…"

"ssssttt, istirahat ne? aku sudah tahu, aku minta maaf padamu. Besok aku akan mengklarifikasi semuanya. _Mianhae_" Siwon memotong ucapan Kibum dengan meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Kibum. _Yeojya_ itu kemudian tersenyum dan menghambur memeluk Siwon.

"_ne… gomawo_" ucap Kibum senang.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"Jung Jessica dikeluarkan dari sekolah karena merusak arsip osis dan satu pengumuman penting untuk kalian, aku mengklarifikasi kata-kataku beberapa hari lalu. Jangan dekati Kim Kibum" Siwon memberi jeda di kata-katanya membuat Donghae dan Kibum yang berdiri di dekatnya menatapnya bingung.

"karena di _yeojya_chigu-ku. Sekian" ucap Siwon kemudian mematikan mic yang terhubung dengan speaker di koridor sekolah kecuali ruang guru.

"_mwo?"_ sontak Kibum membuka mulutnya membentuk huruf 'O' dan Donghae hanya tersenyum kemudian berjalan mengendap meninggalkan SiBum.

"apa maksudmu Siwon-ie?" Siwon berjalan sambil tersenyum mendekat kearah Kibum kemudian memperpendek jarak diantara mereka.

"kau milikku, bukan karena hutang itu. Tapi karena cinta" ucapnya tepat di depan bibir Kibum, membuat _yeojya_ cantik itu memundurkan dirinya namun tubuhnya terhalang karena Siwon menarik pinggang rampingnya untuk memperpendek jarak di antara mereka.

"_saranghaeyo_ Kibum-ie" ucap Siwon menghapus harga dirinya membuat _yeojya_ cantik itu bersemu merah. Ia menundukkan kepalanya malu.

"ng…"

"tanpa kau jawab aku sudah tahu jawabanmu"

"heoh? Bagaimana kalau aku…"

"kau berani menolak? Kau masih punya hutang denganku" Siwon tersenyum penuh kemenangan pada Kibum yang menatapnya bingung.

"tapi ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan hal itu, aku sungguh mencintaimu"

"ne… arraseo Siwon-ie"

"jadi?" tanya Siwon pada Kibum.

Kibum menundukkan kepalanya berfikir semoga jawabannya tidak salah.

"_ne… nado_ Siwon-ie"

Dengan satu kalimat itu Siwon mengahapus jarak antara mereka, ia mencium _yeojya_ cantik itu dengan senyum yang membuat harinya begitu lebih baik.

Dengan membuang harga dirinya, _namja_ tampan itu mendapatkan cintanya.

**..*..**

"aku iri pada mereka" ucap seorang _namja_ ikan pada teman sepermaiannya yang ikut mengangguk menyaksikan kemesraan Siwon dan Kibum dari balik pintu ruang osis.

"makanya cari _yeojyachigu_, jangan mendekati _eonnie_-ku trus" ucap Eunhyuk pada Donghae. Mendengar itu Donghae hanya mem-pout bibirnya.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ini hanya modal nekad ngetik, jadi maaf kalau ending-nya buruk banget dan gak nyambung sama judul TT^TT<br>**

**tidak banyak cincang…**

**review ne? masalah typo(s) maaf ne dan jangan benci eonniedeul SNSD. Walau saya bukan SONE tapi ELF. Namun saya bukan antis mereka, saya fans mereka #dipeluk taeyeon ahjumma :D**

**Sudah ya…. Author mau berlindung ke sunny eonnie gara-gara dikejar Jessica eonnie #abaikan! SEKARANG REVIEW PLISSSS :D**


End file.
